Miss You
by parkayoung
Summary: "Bukan karena rindu ku setubuhi, kan?" /CHANBAEK/GS


"Tidak ingin berbicara tentang kita?"

Sunyi malam kala itu memulai semua yang sudah terperangkap di ujung lidah Chanyeol.

Seminggu ini dia mengalami keluh tak beraturan; gelisah dan rasa tak nyaman membuat segala pekerjaan tak menemui kata sempurna. Penyebabnya hanya satu, terperangkap dalam bungkam yang berkepanjangan dan punggung yang tersuguhkan saat malam menjemput.

Terlalu rumit. Ketika ego memulai genderang perang sedang sebelumnya mereka selalu bersepakat tentang penyelesaian tanpa emosi. Tapi nyatanya itu semua sulit, bahkan terlalu berbelit hingga pada akhirnya saling mendiami menjadi jalan sebelum emosi semakin menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Baekhyun," pundak sempit itu di sentuh, amat sangat yakin jika pemiliknya belum benar-benar terpejam. "Kita sudah pernah membahas bagaimana cara berdamai. Bahkan sebelum aku menikahimu."

Tak ada jawaban. Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun tak akan memberikan tanggapan apa-apa ketika Chanyeol memulai perdamaian.

Pernikahan sejatinya memiliki tingkat ujian lebih tinggi. Emosi menjadi yang tersulit terlebih ego ikut campur memanaskan situasi.

Chanyeol sangat menyesali mengapa dia bisa kembali menyentuh dunia malam ketika istrinya tak menyukai. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri meski sebenarnya yang terjadi berdasar pada reuni yang dilakukan teman sekolah.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan penahan alkohol yang baik. Dia terjebak dalam situasi sadar tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun datang dan menangkap basah hampir melihat lelakinya tergopoh bersama wanita lain. Dan sekali lagi itu karena si brengsek alkohol.

"Aku minta maaf." Mungkin sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol mengatakan karena memang tak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan. "Kau bisa menghukumku selama yang kau mau. Tapi jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkan aku yang membutuhkanmu selayaknya manusia butuh bernapas. Aku bisa mati."

Kembali bulan di luar sana bersaksi tentang seberapa terluka satu perasaan dan seberapa menyesal perasaan yang lain. Batas kesabaran sebenarnya bisa diperpanjang, tapi kekecewaan juga tak bisa diabaikan. Chanyeol mungkin akan menggandakan penyesalannya, terlalu sulit jika wanitanya merasakan luka karena perbuatan yang tak sepantasnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita memang harus berpikir sendiri-sendiri. Atau mungkin memang aku yang harus memikirkan lagi tentang kesalahanku? Ya, aku pasti lakukan itu untukmu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian kecupan di puncak kepala kembali menjadi ucapan selamat malam yang memilukan. Denyutan perih pada hatinya semakin membengkak, membuat Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepala dalam penyesalan ketika meninggalkan kamarnya dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

Sofa panjang di ruang kerja pribadi kembali menampung tubuh lemah tak berdaya. Denyitan ringannya tak akan pernah sebanding dengan sesal yang terlalu dalam terukir.

Tubuhnya meringkuk di sana, menghitung detak jantung yang seperti juga sedang menyalahkan dan memakin banyak kebodohan pada Chanyeol.

Sungguh. Dia tidak pernah suka Baekhyun yang dingin.

Tidak tau akan berapa lama lagi Chanyeol meminjam malam kesedihan. Harapannya tidak akan lama, dia benar-benar merindukan istrinya yang tak pernah senilai dengan apapun.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, merasa ada tangan melingkar di sekitar perutnya dan turut merebahkan diri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak suka dingin, kan?" Kemudian punggung itu mendapat kecupan bertubi-tubi dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tanpa pernah berniat memutar badan. "Apa sekarang sudah hangat?"

"Sangat hangat. Terima kasih."

"Kau memakai parfum yang ku belikan. Sebegitu sukanya? Padahal itu aroma yang sama sekali tidak maskulin."

Punggungnya masih mendapat kecupan kecil-kecil dan pelukan di sekitar perutnya semakin mengerat. "Tapi ini pilihan istriku."

"Istrimu? Hm. Dia wanita yang buruk."

"Tidak. Dia sangat baik, terlalu baik sampai aku tidak tega menyakiti kutu di rambutnya."

"Aku tidak berkutu!"

Sekali gerak Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, mengerahkan semua kelapangan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh wanita mungil itu. "Astaga, aku hampir mati gila karena lama tak memelukmu seperti ini, Baekhyun."

"Baru tahu jika orang mati bisa karena gila." Pelukannya berbalas, tak lagi kosong seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa minta maaf lagi?"

"Beberapa wanita memiliki banyak ruang sebagai tempat meminta maaf. Dan aku," kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langsung pada lelakinya yang terpatri penuh ketampanan. "Akan selalu memberimu satu."

"Lihat, kau baik sekali."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau kembali bebas melakulannya lagi."

"Aku tak bernyali menghianatimu, asal kau tahu. Di luar sana tidak akan pernah ada yang sepertimu."

"Tentang alkohol...aku tidak melarangmu. Sungguh!" Kembali Baekhyun menarik kepala, merekatkan pada dada lelakinya yang sudah terbuka karena dua kancingnya dilepas. "Hanya saja kau harus tahu batas dan statusmu."

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu jika mereka merencanakan hal buruk. Tapi percayalah itu di luar kendaliku."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ciuman itu kembali hadir, mengecap aroma maskulin yang melekat pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Jadi kita sudah berdamai? Hm?"

"Hanya karena aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan karena hal lain."

"Yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Bukan karena rindu ku setubuhi, kan?"

"A-aku?" Baekhyun tergagap, sedikif menjauhkan tubuh kala sadar dirinya sudah merambah pada pucuk dada bidang lelakinya. "T-tidak."

"Serius?"

"Dua rius, Chanyeol!"

"Tapi sayangnya aku yang merindukan tubuhmu." Raupan pertama memenuhi bibir Baekhun dan kebasahan lidah Chanyeol mengoyak pertahanan.

Mereka mungkin tidak sekali dua kali merasakan bibir masing-masing, tapi Baekhyun selalu dibuat mabuk karena cara Chanyeol melakukannya selalu menggairahkan. Rabaan tangan di dada selalu menjadi pendamping setia, yang mana Baekhyun akan meliukkan tubuh karena payudara yang tertangkup pas dalam telapak lelakinya.

"Ah..." gigitan kecil beserta ujung dadanya yang dipermainkan jari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lepas kendali. Dia akan mendesah bagai di langit lepas, menginginkan desahan lebih panjang dengan menekan kepala Chanyeol yang sudah berpindah tempat di dadanya.

"Ku lepas." Seperti tak meminta izin, Chanyeol menarik pelapis tubuh istrinya dan keberuntungan besar ternyata malam itu Baekhyu tak mengenakan pakaian dalam apapun. "Siapa yang mengajarimu tak memakai celana dalam saat malam, huh?"

"Belajar sendiri. Aku kan pintar."

"Ya, kau pintar."

Rebahan sempit di atas sofa itu membuat Chanyeol bangkit, membuat Baekhyun sepenuhnya telentang sedang dirinya sudah berada pada pintu surganya di pangkal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan lama di sini." Lalu kepala Chanyeol mulai tenggelam di pangkal paha istrinya dan seketika tubuh Baekhyun terangkat lepas karena permainan sebuah lidah. Keliaran lidah Chanyeol menerobos segala kebasahan dibawah sana tak pernah mengecewakan, gairah menjadi begitu cepat terangkat dan darah turut memanas dalam suhu tak terkontrol.

"Ah..C-chan.."

"Hm? Ada apa, sayang?"

"O-oh God.."

"Enak?"

"Ah..."

Terakhir Chanyeol mengerahkan segala kekuatan lidahnya dalam menjangkau batas gairah istrinya. Hingga akhirnya kebasahan pertama menjadi milik Baekhyun dan dia melepas napas tak beraturan bersama peluh kenikmatan.

"Belum apa-apa selalu sudah sampai."

Decih kecil dari bibir Baekhyun menandakan dia mengakui kekalahan. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengalah, dia hanya sedang menyembunyikan kelicikan yang dipercaya akan membungkam mulut lelakinya.

"Sini," ditariknya kerah kemeja Chanyeol, membawanya kembali ke kamar dan mendorong kasar hingga Chanyeol kini terkapar di ranjang.

Baekhyun sedikit sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia cari di lemari, hingga ketika sudah menemukannya, senyum licik itu mengukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"K-kau mau apa, Bee?"

Bee untuk Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol masing-masih di bawa ke pojokan ranjang, terikat kencang dengan sebuah dasi di masing-masing kepala ranjang.

" _Just enjoy it, honey._ "

Kaki Chanyeol di buka lebar setelah pelapis bawahnya Baekhyun lepas. Ada sebuah batang berurat kesayangan Baekhyun di sana, dia menciumnya sebentar sebelum membawa tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

Posisinya seperti ini. Baekhyun duduk di hadapan pangkal paha Chanyeol dengan ujung jari kakinya yang berperan sebagai penggoda utama. Dia mengarahkan pada batang itu, mengapit semampunya di sela-sela jari kaki hingga teksturnya menjadi keras.

"Ah!" Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, merasa dia mendapat sengatan paling besar padahal hanya apitan sebuah jari kaki.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"God, Bee.. I-ini...ah!"

"Wow! Kau begitu cepat ereksi." Kali ini Baekhyun memutar pelan kakinya di sana, membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan desahan hingga umpatan-umpatan juga terselip di sana.

Sialnya disini, Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepas capitan jari kakinya untuk merangkak di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dia dengan sengaja duduk di antara ereksi yang sudah mendekati sempurnya dan mebawanya tepat berada pada belahan pangkal paha yang sudah basah. Tapi ereksi itu tak benar-benar masuk, hanya mengintip dari luar sedang Baekhyun sendiri sengaja menggerakkan kecil tubuhnya.

"Besok libur, kan?"

Tubuhnya yang polos itu Baekhyun tundukkan, sengaja menggantung dua payudara di depan mata Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar ingin meraup dalam bibirnya.

"Ada rapat sebentar. Tapi aku bisa menunda jika kau malam ini ingin lebih lama denganku."

"Bagus." Setelah kancing kemeja Chanyeol terlepas, Baekhyun menempelkan dadanga pada kebidangan dada Chanyeol, menekan kecil tubuhnya dan membuat godaan dipangkal paha semakin meliar.

Niatnya Baekhyun ingin menggoda suaminya, tapi sejauh ini justru dirinya yang merasa tergoda.

"Lepas tali di tanganku."

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau berbuat nakal."

"Tidak nakal. Hanya sedikit bringas."

"Oh! Aku suka bringas."

Tali terlepas, seketika itu tubuh Baekhyun terbanting dengan Chanyeol berkuasa dalam penjara dua lengannya di atas Baekhyun.

"Mau berapa sesi? Hm?"

"Jangan banyak-banyak atau aku besok kesulitan berjalan."

"Tidak masalah. Besok kita hanya perlu istirahat penuh, karena-"

"Ah!" Semua sudah tertelan sekali sentak.

"Karena aku akan menghabiskan seluruh stok sperma dalam tubuhku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **selanjutnya kalian bebas berimajinasi. FF singkat nan geje ini memang berniat sebagai wadah imajinasi kalian yg (kadang) meliar wkwk..**


End file.
